


Forever Isn't Long Enough

by yourlocalbloodychicken



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AHH, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, Harry Potter - Freeform, James Potter - Freeform, Lily Evans - Freeform, M/M, Marauders, Marauders era, Moony - Freeform, Padfoot - Freeform, Prongs - Freeform, THEY'RE SO CUTE HOLY SHIT, ahhhh, ahhhhhh, jily, kajdsnflsdk, otp, proposal fic, remus lupin - Freeform, sirius black - Freeform, spiraling :D, wolfstar, wolfstar fluff, wolfstar wolfstar wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29936475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocalbloodychicken/pseuds/yourlocalbloodychicken
Summary: Wolfstar proposal head canon-- with a little Jily :)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Forever Isn't Long Enough

"Prongs!"

James groaned into his pillow, not opening his eyes at all before nestling his head deeper into it and drifting back into his subconscious.

"Prooooongs!" Sirius' voice blared into his ears again even though Sirius was in the hall just outside James' and Lily's flat, pounding gracelessly on the innocent door. James didn't stir, only cuddling closer to Lily, letting her bright red hair tickle his face softly. He crinkled his nose as a few strands brushed across where his glasses normally rested.

Lily's voice was muffled by her own pillow, "he's not going away, James."

James didn't so much as shift his weight. Instead, he began snoring.

"JAMES FLEAMONT POTTER!" Sirius yelled, finally dragging James' eyelids apart, just barely exposing the emerald of his eyes to the nagging sunlight. When he didn't move his body, Lily jumped up and slammed a pillow into his drooling face.

Finally, he startled and sat up in their bed, "hey!"

Lily giggled, picking up another pillow and drawing her arms back, ready to swing it into James' bare chest again. As her arms lifted over her head, James grabbed the first pillow she had tossed at him and met her swing with one equally as powerful, falling into Lily's embrace as he followed through. They both giggled sweetly in one another's ears.

"Okay okay," Lily giggled, "go soothe the child."

James let his weight loose, crashing down onto Lily with an exhausted grunt. His voice tickled her shoulder, mingling with her hair as he spoke, "I thought we agreed that it was too early for kids."

Lily lifted him off her chest and kicked him over the edge of the bed, "right now it's too early for anything." She glared at the gold-rimmed clock that mocked her from her bedside table.

James smirked, slipped on a pair of sweatpants, and started his way toward the front door, his steps stiffened by his exhaustion.

A few more knocks echoed through the living room as James reached for the door, rubbing the sleep from his face. James cringed as Sirius' voice split through the room, no longer muffled by the thick wood of the door, for which James hadn't realized how grateful he was. "JA- oh hey," Sirius slipped through the barely-open door, brushing past James. "G'morning sunshine," he kissed James on the cheek quickly and smiled smugly.

James groaned. "Fuck off."

"Oh come on you know you love me."

"Debatable." James unfolded the arms of his glasses and slid them up to rest on the ridge of his nose. He blinked a few times to adjust to the non-blurry world. He yawned, "what are you doing here, Pads?"

"Just uhh saying hello."

"Well save your 'hello's for a time after 8:30 in the bloody morning next time, arsehole."

"Aww, did you go to sleep past your bedtime or something?" Sirius pouted sarcastically.

"And when exactly was the last time you got up before noon, may I ask?"

"You may not." Sirius began to pace around, admiring every detail of the room as if he had never before been. But really it was like his third home; his second being his own flat and his first being Remus' arms. James and Lily lived just a floor below Sirius and Remus but they often filtered in and out of one another's apartments as though they had never decided to live apart in the first place. They had graduated from Hogwarts just a few months before but refused to live more than a staircase away from one another.

"You alright, Pads?" James crossed his arms, watching Sirius walk back and forth along the splintering planks of James' apartment with a touch of concern.

Sirius continued to walk, the floorboards creaking beneath the heavy heel of his boots. He stopped by a desk, fingering the golden edge of a picture frame and nostalgically looking into the just-a-few-months-younger faces of the Marauders (including Lily of course). He sighed. "You ever think about marriage, Prongs?"

James furrowed his brow, "I mean naturally, yeah, but I don't exactly have a ring or a sappy speech ready yet."

"Yet?" Sirius continued to examine the picture with a distracted focus.

"What are you getting at?"

Sirius finally faced him, "hmm... what ever could I be hinting at?"

James scoffed then smiled slightly, "you're proposing?"

"To you? No."

"Git. I had my hopes up." James chuckled.

"Sorry, mate."

James refocused the conversation, "have you talked to Moony about it yet?"

Sirius resumed his pacing, "not extensively, no."

"And you're seriously considering it?" James did his best to restrain his grin, the edges of his mouth teasing his quivering cheeks.

"I might be..."

James couldn't hold back the grin any longer. "I think it's a brilliant idea, Pads," he hastily walked over to Sirius, gaining speed with each step. He wrapped his arms around Sirius, who grinned just as brightly as he reciprocated the hug.

When they separated, Sirius sighed and started toward the sofa. He let his back fall into an arch over the back, his hair swaying freely from him, eagerly reaching for the floor but just barely brushing it. James didn't think he had ever seen Sirius sit normally at any point in their friendship and this was no exception.

Sirius sighed, "I mean marriage is dumb. What's it going to change? Nothing, it's an old misogynistic concept and I refuse to conform to societal expectations."

"Well then don't," James sank into the inviting cushions of the sofa next to Sirius' legs.

"Yeah..." Sirius paused "...but it's Moonyyyyy," he whined. James could practically hear the blush of his cheeks.

James giggled, "well then do it."

Sirius sat up. "You make a compelling argument."

James punched Sirius' knee with a chuckle. "I'm happy for you, Pads," James spoke sincerely, smiling so much it hurt.

Sirius mirrored the smile, but his was laced with giddy nerves, "think he'll say yes?"

James glared up at him, "are you kidding?"

Although he didn't think he could, Sirius smiled bigger, sliding down from the back of the sofa to sink into the cushions, his head too low down on the back cushion to be even remotely comfortable. He sighed, his cheeks flushing a deeper pink.

"When were you thinking of doing it?" James asked.

Sirius looked up, his chin digging into his chest as the back of the couch lifted the back of his head. "Probably not too soon, I dunno." His words were muffled by the seeming discomfort of his posture.

"Just can't make a decision without me, huh, Pads?"

"Why I still trust your judgement is beyond me."

James scoffed, standing up, "come on I want breakfast and you owe me."

"For?"

"Waking me up for starters and then of course my sage and seasoned advice."

Sirius groaned, accepting James' extended hand to help him up.

"Lily!" James called back towards his room. "We're going out for breakfast, wanna come?"

Lily groaned, her voice still rough with sleep, "fuck right off, Potter!" James smirked.

"G'morning Lily!" Sirius stretched his arms.

"You can fuck off too, Padfoot!" James and Sirius could hear the thud of a pillow against the door and they chuckled.

"Charming," Sirius remarked, grinning at James.

"As always." James grabbed a maroon hoodie that had been hanging lazily from a coat hanger by the door.

Just a few days later, James found himself hugged by the familiar cushions of the coffee-brown sofa that was placed in the center of Sirius' and Remus' flat. A book rested in his lap and he fiddled with the corner of the page, flicking the parchment with his thumb as he read. The rapid flicking of the page along his finger teased his ear with a soft, repetitive click that was interrupted by the jingling of keys just on the other side of the door.

"Oh hey Prongs," Remus smiled fondly as he shrugged off his coat, revealing a beige sweater with tufts of wool poking out from the sleeves.

"Hey Moony," James looked up, lifting the mug of tea in his right hand in greeting. He took a prolonged sip, watching the steam wander into the air and disappear as he pulled it from his lips. "How are ya?"

"Oh you know," Remus sighed, "I constantly find myself bordering the line between not minding if I dropped dead and just wanting to slip into a nice warm coma." He settled into the cushions next to James, leaning against the arm of the sofa and pulling his sleeves down over his palms, leaving only his pale fingertips to peer out of its soft wool.

James laughed, "eloquently put, Moony."

"Oh the eloquent-est."

James was sure to be subtle as he glanced down at Remus' hands, searching for a ring. He knew Sirius wouldn't have proposed yet, but he couldn't contain his own excitement. Remus' hands were mostly covered by the thick fabric of his sweater, but James decided that whenever Sirius did decide to propose, he would surely know about it. Quietly, James let out a disappointed sigh.

Remus arched his back over the arm of the couch, watching a golden curl slip away from the crease in his forehead down to sway far above the floor. He blew at it with a sigh, pushing it fully out of the frame of his face. "Prongs?"

"Yeah Moons?"

Remus sat up, fiddling through his pockets. He pulled out a small wooden box that was marbled with different shades of brown. It was splintering and rough as though it had just been carved from a tree trunk. A golden hinge rested at the back of it and creaked shyly when Remus opened it. On the inside rested a small ring. Upon first glance, it was nothing but a simple gold band. But after a few seconds, James noticed that it was engraved. On the face of the ring, a crescent moon curved into a small star; a simple design that emptied James of his breath. It was perfect.

Once again, James found himself fighting a stupidly big grin. But this time it was so much more tempting. "Moony I'm flattered, but what about Lily and Padfoot?"

Remus deadpanned.

"Gah, you're right Moony, our undying love is far too profound to be stopped by two mere mortals. Our love knows no such boundaries, so... yes, yes, a thousand times yes." James smirked.

Remus rolled his eyes, only slightly amused.

"It's perfect, Moony."

Remus smiled, inviting James to finally do the same. "A-are you sure he's going to like it?" Remus stuttered, clearly nervous.

"Are you kidding?" The conversation felt awfully familiar, James thought.

Remus turned the box to face himself, examining the ring with an overly-critical eye for what James thought was likely the millionth time. After a few silent moments, Remus spoke, "marriage is stupid and misogynistic anyway."

James giggled.

Remus glanced up from the ring, "what?"

"Oh nothing, I just think I heard that somewhere." As Remus continued eyeing the ring, surely reconsiderinrg its every detail, James couldn't help but let his expression melt into the familiar grin that stung his cheeks. "So," he did his best to muffle the excitement in his voice, "when do you think you'll do it?"

"Well," Remus scratched the back of his neck nervously, pulling the sleeve of his sweater further down over his trembling hand, "I-I was thinking today, a-actually."

James' heart fluttered; not that he would ever admit it to anyone. "That's amazing, Moony. He's going to lose his shit."

Remus giggled, smiling nervously down at his hands.

"So did you ask the parents?" James' voice was dripping in sarcasm.

"Oh of course, walked right up to them and said 'hey, remember that very gay son you disowned? Mind if I marry him and we have a very gay wedding and do very gay things together?'"

James almost choked, resolving into a fit of laughter. "Very classy, Moony, very classy." After his laughter fizzled to small giggles, James sighed with the same smile that had been stuck to his face ever since his early-morning conversation with Sirius from the other day. "Good luck, Moons. I mean you won't need it, but, good luck."

Remus smiled authentically then exhaled shakily, closing the box and slipping it back into his pocket. "Well," he did his best to steady his breath as he stood. "I'm gonna change, Sirius should be back soon and I said I'd take him to dinner."

"I'm really happy for you, Moony," James stood up with a proud grin on his face as he pulled Remus into a hug and patted him on the back a couple times before squeezing him tightly and letting go.

"Thanks Prongs," Remus' lips trembled as he smiled. To James he looked, surprisingly, more self-assured than normal.

Not an hour later, Sirius unlocked the door, humming some Queen song that James had heard too many times to care to hear again. "Prongs!" Sirius circled around the couch, only to jump over the back and sling an arm around James' shoulders.

"Well hello Padfoot, you seem awfully enthusiastic today."

"Ah you know, good day."

"Hm," James grinned suggestively, "doesn't have anything to do with your date with Moony, does it?" He shrugged against Sirius' chest and raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"You're a child," Sirius drew his arm back and started shrugging off his leather jacket.

"Says the one who whined at my door at 8:30 in the morning."

Sirius scoffed, "hey the past is in the past, Prongsy."

James cringed at the nickname, "alright I suppose I deserved that." Sirius nodded. "Where are you two going anyway?"

"I dunno, supposed to be a surprise."

James forced a cough so that he could smile into the crook of his elbow as he covered it. "Sounds nice."

Before Sirius had a chance to question his response, a few gentle, but hasty, knocks interrupted the conversation. A few minutes later, Lily was settled next to James on the couch with one arm around James' waist and the other playing with her hair.

When Sirius and Remus left, not twenty minutes later, James smirked proudly as he watched the door click behind them. "Well this will be interesting," his smug smile twisted into a toothy grin.

Lily smiled curiously, "what's that supposed to mean, Potter?"

"Oh nothing," he winked.

She narrowed her eyes, "you know something."

"Why yes, yes I do. I know that the sky is blue, I know the Earth is, give or take, 149,600,000 kilometers from the sun," he paused, grinning wider, "shall I go on?"

Lily glared at him, still smiling, "git."

"I also know you loooove me," he stretched his arm around her shoulders.

"In this moment? Not particularly."

"Sure Evans, sure."

Eventually, Remus and Sirius found themselves perched upon a hilltop. They gazed out at the flickering city lights that seemed inconsequential in comparison to the purity of the stars twinkling above them. The last peach-colored layer of the sunset tickled the bottom of the navy sky, just barely leaving a subtle blush along the horizon. The moon was just thicker than a sliver; not horribly intimidating.

Remus and Sirius settled into the dew-kissed grass.

"I didn't mean for this to be so cheesy," Remus pulled his sleeves down over his hands again.

Sirius giggled, "I like it."

Remus stretched his legs out in front of him, leaving his arms behind him for support. Without hesitation, Sirius laid across the grass with his head propped up on Remus' lap and his feet crossed. Remus left one hand to support all his weight as he brushed the other through Sirius' hair, twiddling his fingers around to overcome the tangles.

Sirius sighed breathily, gazing up at the night sky that seemed to spin above him, freckled with the playful white of the stars; as if the moon had flicked a paintbrush across its navy canvas. Remus took a moment to glance at the moon, examining it as though to be sure it wouldn't betray him. It looked peaceful with the stars lounging around it, though he knew not to trust it whole-heartedly.

"How was your day?" Remus cooed once he decided that the moon was no threat, untangling an especially stubborn knot from Sirius' hair.

"Almost perfect."

"Almost?"

"Well, it could always get better."

Remus considered Sirius' response, still gazing upward and allowing the breeze to flush his cheeks. "And what would make it better now?"

Sirius didn't answer at first. The steady, reliable rise and fall of his breath as it mingled with the chilled night air, led Remus to believe that he had drifted off to sleep. Remus shifted his weight slightly, prepared to drift off, himself. Until Sirius finally answered; a meek whisper whose words were clearer than the star-specked sky.

"Marry me."

Remus froze. He knew that he had heard correctly, but he still couldn't believe it. After a few seconds, Sirius tensed and sat up.

"I- that was stupid," Sirius' words trembled from his lips. "I-ignore that... p-please. I'm sorry."

Remus sputtered as he desperately dug through his pockets, not remembering which one was empty.

Before he could collect himself enough to speak, he pulled out the box and drew it open hastily. At the sight of the ring, Sirius was left to sputter just as incoherently as Remus had just moments before. The moon lent some of its attention to sparkle in Sirius' tear-stricken eyes.

"Ah fuck I don't want to cry," he giggled, still admiring the ring and all its beautiful simplicity.

Remus was beyond relieved to see Sirius smiling and immediately mirrored the sincere smile. "D-do you like it?"

"Moony, it's perfect," Sirius didn't have enough breath left in him to speak above a whisper.

After a few more minutes of admiring the ring and fighting back more unwanted tears, Sirius settled back into Remus' arms, proudly gazing at the ring wrapped around his index finger. It felt comfortable and not at all foreign, as though it was always supposed to be there.

The moon hugged the gold band without a whisper of shyness, inviting its own light to scintillate off the band. The ring made no protest, gladly accepting the glow of the moon along its cool metal. Even the stars flashed in the reflection the ring offered.

"Pads," Remus eventually muttered.

"Yes?"

"Before, you asked me first and I just- I don't know, I guess what I'm trying to ask is why you wanted- never mind it's stupid."

Sirius considered the half-asked question for a minute. Why did he want to marry Remus? He could go with the obvious answer- 'I love you.' But those three words that he had uttered so many times, although he meant them more and more with each repetition, seemed as overshadowed as the stars that shimmered above them; beautiful, but numerous, and no match to the moon.

Sirius locked Remus' hand with his own. The cool steel of the ring kissed Remus' skin sweetly, coaxing out an undaunted smile between his rosy cheeks. Sirius finally found an answer to Remus' question. "Incase we don't live forever."

Remus smiled into Sirius' hair. He swallowed the giddy giggles that tickled his throat. "Well I mean technically no one lives forev-"

Sirius scoffed, "smartarse."

Remus finally giggled, "sap."

"Hey, you never gave me a speech," Sirius complained.

"That was barely a speech, Pads."

"Well it was something, come on Moony, be a sappy idiot with me."

"Oh fine... um... I guess..."

"No no Moony, no guessing, come on."

Remus considered for a moment. "Okay okay don't mock me..."

"Psht, me?! I would never," Sirius faked offense, listening intently.

"When I think of forever with you, it doesn't feel too long." He paused, "actually, it doesn't feel long enough."

Remus waited for Sirius to say anything. "Pads?"

"I need a minute," Sirius' voice cracked.

Remus giggled, "hey I said don't mock me."

Sirius looked up at Remus, his teary eyes once again filled with the dancing reflection of the moon, "I'm not mocking, really, that was- I- it was-" he buried his face into Remus' chest.

Remus inclined his head to whisper into Sirius' ear again, "like I said... sap."

"Who's mocking now, hm??"

"Okay okay, sorry sorry."

"Hey Moony?"

"Yes?"

"We're using your last name, right?"

Remus' smile grew wider than he knew possible. "Yes, please."

Their giggles harmonized with the peaceful whistle of the wind.

"Hey Moony?"

"Yes?"

"I'm really happy."

Remus sighed, letting the cold prick his skin and remind him that he wasn't dreaming. "Me too."

After several minutes, each of their faces were still glowing with a pink blush as they beamed. Sirius let out a breathy sigh that the wind welcomed to blow away with its own breeze. Sirius settled even deeper into the arms of his future husband.

Eventually, Sirius whispered, getting a response that nearly made his heart ache out of the joy it brought him. He loved the sound of it. As easily as the breeze blew through his hair, Sirius whispered.

"I love you, Remus Lupin."

"I love you, Sirius Lupin."


End file.
